FTV Romantis: Ayat Ayat Gerobak
by asaiasai
Summary: Kali ini DIM TV menayangkan sebuah cerita romantis penuh hikmah dari dua insan yang berbeda dunia, tukang sate yang tsundere dan anak tajir yang ikhlas dalam mencinta. Apakah mereka dapat melewati cobaan ketika nyawa sang anak tajir berada di ujung tanduk? / Produksi DIM TV 2012 / FTV @CeweknyaKise / Pairing: MidoTaka, AoKise / CRACK


Serial : FTV Romantis

Judul : Ayat-Ayat Gerobak

Author : CeweknyaKise / asaiasai

Rating : T

Genre : Humor, Crack, Romance, Parody

Pairing : Midorima/Takao, Aomine/Kise

Warning : AU, Setting di Indonesia

Disclaimer : © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

Buat yang suka ngikutin ceritanya di Twitter gue!

Nyaris gak ada perubahan, gue biarkan apa adanya :D

Kalo keliatan kacau sori soalnya gue nulisnya di twitter yang terkekang dengan 140 karakter. Dan gue nulis gapake mikir, langsung nulis aja apa yang ada di otak :*

* * *

Prompt : waktu Timeline sibuk ngomongin papa mido mama taka atau sebaliknya terserah lol

* * *

Takao: "Itu cowok yg gue taksir, namanya midorima. elit banget kan mukanya." "Eh dia itu sebenernya kalo ga sekolah jualan sate pake gerobak"

.

"gue ga percaya, gamungkin!" "lo cobain aja deh takao" /**pulang sekolah**/ mido: "SATE SATENYA DEK" "ASTAGFIRULLAH BENERAN" "LOH LO KAN TAKAO"

.

"katanya kamu anak anggota dpr.." takao bergetar. "kamu gak suka liat aku begini?" "kenapa kamu boong!" "KAMU MAU PUNYA PACAR BAU KAMBING?!"

.

"sekarang kamu udah tau kan aku sebenernya kayak apa. kamu itu cuma ngincer harta dan tahta aja sbnernya kan." "e-enggak dengerin-" "CUKUP!"

.

Midorima mendorong gerobaknya menjauhi takao. muncullah jaki si preman /**ANJIR LO DATENG LAGI**/ "SIAPA YG NGIJININ LO JUALAN DISINI?!"

.

"Lo siapa sih! gue cuma mau jualan sate dengan tenang!" "EITS BANYAK CING CONG LO YA, BELOM TAU GUE SIAPA?! /**TODONG PISAU**/ GUE PENGUASA SINI!"

.

"Cih, orang miskin mainnya emosi" "LO JUGA MISKIN!" /**tusuk mido**/ "JANGAN!" /**takao menolong/takao ketusuk**/ "TAKAO!" "Waduh berabe! kabur!"

.

"takao! kamu kenapa nolong aku?" "aku ingin kamu tau kalo cinta aku ga sebatas materi aja" **/PINGSAN/ /BAWA KE RS/ /TAKAO KOMA/**

.

dokter: "hem.. untuk saat ini dia masih bisa bertahan.. tapi.. dia akan terus koma" mido" "APAKH?!" /**PIRING SATE PECAH/ /KACAMATA PECAH**/

.

"Ini smua salah gue!" /**mido** **pegang tangan takao/ /nangis/ /takao gerak2**/ "DOK! DOK TAKAO!" "dia bereaksi dengan kata2mu!"

.

"Sebaiknya kamu menikahi dia supaya dia bangun. saya pernah liat cara itu berhasil di ayat2 cinta" "tapi saya laki2 miskin dok"

.

"saya ga pantes nikahin takao.. Dia itu anak orang tajir!" "kamu saya kenalin ke temen saya, dia bisa kasi kamu kerja" "siapa?" "ANGKOTMINE"

.

/**Mido ke tempat mine** "lo yg mau kerja di tempat gue? MAH BIKININ TEH ADA TAMU" "Bentar pap" /**kise bawa kopi tubruk**/"aduh tamunya kece"/**kedip**

.

"KAMU GANJEN BANGET SIH" /**Mine siram kise pake kopi**/ "AWWW PAPAH LIAT NIH KULIT AKU GOSONG KAN KAYAK KAMU!" "PERGI DEH. sampe mana tadi?"

.

"jadi saya cuma tukang sate _gituloh_. tapi saya mau nikahin takao yg anak tajir _gituloh_." "STOP WITH GITU LOH- BISA NGGAK?!" /**GEBRAK MEJA**

.

"Kenapa sih bapak marah2?! saya kan ngomong baik2 _gituloh_! lo pasti virgo ya? emang sih katanya virgo hari ini lagi alay" "BACOT" /**TABOK**/

.

"SETAN KACAMATA GUE PECAH!" "Jaman ya pake kacamata.. kalo lo mau kerja jadi supir kayak gue, lo harus lasik! GAUSAH KACAMATA!" "APAKH!"

.

"GUE GAMAU JADI SUPIR! GUE ELIT! _gituloh_" "Tukang sate maksud lo elit?" "LO GATAU GUE JUARA MASTERCHEF SEASON RAMADHAN?" "DEMI APA?"

.

"gue pens lo!" /**salaman/ /jotos/ /pelukan**/ "PAPAH JANGAN PEGANG2!" /**LEMPAR ELPIJI**/ "IYA MAMAH DIKIT DOANG!"

.

"lo jadi pembantu aja di rumah gue, bini gue ga bisa masak. skalian lo pantau dia kalo gue ga ada, apa dia main serong" "..bayarannya?"

.

"udeh nanti gue bayar!" /**ambil 10k dari celana**/ "NIH DPNYA! MAH AKU NARIK DULU YA" "JANGAN NABRAK YA PA! JANGAN JELALATAN!" "LOVE YOU BYE!"

.

"ANJIR BAU SEMPAK!_gituloh_" /**lempar duit**/ "loh kamu masih disini?" "saya mau kerja disini jadi koki" "KEBETULAN, TEMEN2 ARISAN AKU MAU DTG!"

.

/**mido masak dengan kece/ /temen2 kise dateng**/ kuroko: "jeng2 itu siapa kok cakep bener sih" "AH lo, lo kan udah ada si itu.." "masih HTS kali"

.

"beneran?" "shh udah ah lo sendiri gimana sama laki lo?" "ah dia masih suka godain anak pak RT, gue kesel." "oh.. tapi udah ada si doi kan"

.

"AH LO, jangan ngomongin si doi keras2 dong" /**mido nguping**/ _"doi? doi siapa?! jangan2 dia selingkuh!"_ / "tapi kan lo udah ehem sama dia"

.

"ah nggak baru gitu2 doang" "cieee nakal nih ye hihihi" "hush MIDO! INI TEHNYA ABIS KASIAN IBU KUROKO KEAUSAN CEPET SINI!" "Iya nyah _gituloh_"

.

"halo namanya siapa?""Mido tante" oh umur berapa kok kerjanya jadi PRT sih kamu ganteng loh sayang" "haha iya banyak yg bilang gitu _gituloh_"

.

"aku kerja supaya bisa nikahin org yang aku suka. dia koma gara2 aku.. AKU INI GA JANTAN BANGET GABISA LINDUNGIN DIA /**kuroko tersentuh**/

.

"Makanya tante mau bantu aku?" "bantu apah sayang?" "tante tau ga nyah kise serong apa nggak? ini tugas dari tuan." "aduh gimana ya ngg..."

.

"tante" /**pegang tangan**/ "IH IYA KISE ITU KALO MALEM SUKA.. aduh bilang ga ya" /**DEKETIN LAGI**/ "GYAAA! SUKA JADI GAUL SAMA OM2 ANGGOTA DPR"

.

"APA? DIA SERONG TANTE?" "aku gatau sih tapi om itu ganteng banget sih jadi masa sih ga ngapa2in" "BIAR GUE SELIDIKI!"

.

/**malem mido buntutin kise/ /Kise nelpon**/ "iya mas aku udah di tempat biasa. iya. miss u juga kok. iya aku pake kalung yg kamu kasih"

.

"Say udah lama nunggu" "iya nih-" "WOI KISE LO SLINGKUH YA!" /**MIDO MUNCUL**/ OM2: "MIDO?!" "LOH LO KENAL GUE?" "KAMU KAN ANAKKU!"

.

"HAH AKU PUNYA PAPAKH?!" "PUNYA DONG! KAMU PIKIR BENIHNYA DARI MANA?!" "PANTES PAPA GANTENG!" /**PELUKAN**/ "kenapa papa dulu buang aku? _gituloh_"

.

"kita dulu happy family. tapi sejak negara api menyerang.." PAPAKH!" "Kamu terpaksa papa buang.. seperti kakak kamu" "KAKAK?" "KISE KAKAKMU!"

.

**/PETIR /KAMERA ZOOM IN 50X**/ "ADEK?!" "KAMU KAKAK AKU?! GA TERIMA! AKU GA PUNYA KAKAK YANG NIKAH SAMA SUPIR ITEM BAU SEMPAK! _gituloh_"

.

/**TABOK MIDO**/ "Jangan jelekin ipar kamu! dia itu laki2 paling perfect yg pernah aku temui! jaga mulut kamu!" "ka..kakak" "CINTA ITU BUTA!"

.

"Mido.. cinta itu ga mengenal kaya dan miskin" "CINTA.. CINTA?!" /**mido dapet telpon**/ dokter: "TAKAO KRISIS!" "APA?!" "kejar cintamu mido!"

.

"a..aku.. aku.." "Mido liat kakak. kakak buang segalanya demi cinta. cinta yang remang2! tapi kakak rela! biar remang tapi itu tetep cinta!"

.

"MIDO! CEPET NAIK!" /**mine dateng bawa angkot**/ "kakak ipar!" /**naik**/ "kamu tau angkot ini.. waktu aku nikah sama kise, ini mas kawinnya"

.

"gue ingin lo tau, seberapa pun alaynya hidup lo, cinta itu.. bisa mengalahkan sgalanya" "KAKAK IPAR!"/**tiba2 ada jaki**/"WOI MAU LEWAT SINI LO?"

.

"JAKI?! LO MASIH HIDUP!" "GA SEMUDAH ITU GUE MATI MINE! HAHAHA MAMPUS LO" /**jaki bawa gerombolan motor siap kroyok minemido**/

.

"BRENGSEK LO PACAR GUE SEKARAT DI RUMAH SAKIT! MINGGIR!" "oooo pacar kamu itu maksud kamu yg ini?!" /**Jaki tiba2 udh bawa takao yang masih koma**

.

"TAKAO?! SETAN NGAPAIN LO SANDRA TAKAO?!" "SUPAYA LO LEMAH!" "LEPASIN NGGAK!" "Boleh, tusuk dulu kakak ipar lo" /**sodorin pisau**/

.

"mido jangan, biar ga sedarah kita tetep sodara!" /**mido galau setengah mati**/ hatimido_: kalo gue tusuk berarti gue pengkhianat tusuk ga ya tapi takao gue..._

.

"MAAF ABANG MINE!" /**MIDO TERJANG**/ "MIDO! STOP!" TIBA2 TAKAO BANGUN / "TAKAO?!" "JANGAN.. BUNUH ORANG DEMI AKU" "TAKAO?!" /**mau peluk**

.

**/Tiba2 takao ditusuk lagi sama si jaki** / "ups udah bangun, udah ga guna." "TAKAO?!" **Takao ga jawab / MIDO MEMBARA / KACAMATA MIDO PECAH** /

.

"TAKAOOOOOOO!" "HAHAHAHAHAHA ALAY LO" "MATI LO JAKI!" /**mido serang jaki pake tusuk sate**/ "ARGH!" "Mati beneran lo skrg!"

.

**/kemudian turun hujan. darah takao mengalir deras**/ "takao.. kamu bisa denger aku kan.. kamu inget gak.. dulu kamu yang pertama muji bulu mataku"

.

"kamu juga yang bilang kalo kikir kuku itu seksi. takao.. takao.." /**air mata mido menetes ke muka takao/** "mido.. sate.""KAMU NGOMONG APA SAY!"

.

mine: "cepet kasih dia sate spesial kamu!" /**mido ambil sate dari sempak**/ "JANGAN YANG ITU BEGO!" "IYA!" /**ambil dari singlet**/ "ini takao..."

.

"HAP!" Takao sehat kembali "duh bang sate kamu TOP deh" "TAKAO! Kamu kok bisa idup lagi?!" "kan~ TMS~ TAKAO MAKAN SATE~" /**TAKAO JOGET**

.

"MMS MIDO MAKAN SATE~" /**mido joget**/ "AMS AOMINE MAKAN SATE~" /**mine ikut**/ "J~M~ S~ Ja..ki.. makan sate.." /**sekarat/ ALL CASTS JOGET**

.

semenjak itu, sate midorima menjadi laku di pasaran karena goyang sate-nya ditonton jutaan orang di youtube

.

"mido, aku ingin kita kayak sate. biar ditusuk dan sering sakit, tapi.. kita tetap bersama" "Cinta itu kayak sate ya.." /**CHU**

.

**THE END**

Anti klimaks banget men endingnya hakhakahak

Btw belom ada yg gambarin fanartnya, ditunggu yeah buat jadi cover story 8D

Follow gue kalo lo ingin liat ftv alay lainnya lol /promosi /bodoamat


End file.
